


The Party

by Peasantics



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: College AU, F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, Mangaquestshipping - Freeform, OC is a douche, Oldrivalshipping, SpecialShipping - Freeform, oc is just a throw away oc btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantics/pseuds/Peasantics
Summary: (College AU) After a party, Gold and Crystal have a drunken one night stand which leads to a secret relationship.





	The Party

Crystal opened her eyes, only to see a room that certainly wasn’t hers nor any of her housemates’. All she knew is that this is where she slept for the night after the prior night’s party at the boys’ house, which she was dragged to by one of her dear housemates.

The party.

She felt something she recognized as a hangover and tried to remember what happened after Blue somehow convinced her to drink a few, maybe too many, shots of tequila.

As she was about to get up she realized that she had no clothes on, said clothes being scattered on the floor beside a very familiar looking hat.

She sat up holding the sheets tightly to her chest and looked at the other side of the bed, only to let out a loud scream upon seeing the other current occupant of the bed, who jolted up immediately.

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN BED WITH ME?” she yelled at him, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

“Woah there Super Serious Gal, no need to scream, I’m right beside you. My best guess is that we both got wasted and what happened next is obvious” he said with a big smirk plastered on his face.

“No! No! No! No! NO!! This is not happening. THAT did NOT happen. If you tell anyone, you’re a dead man” she said as she got dressed, her face a deep shade of red, and proceeded to storm off the room, hitting the door on her way out.

She managed to slip out of the house without being spotted by any other of the house occupants, who were already having lunch. She slammed the front door, leaving all the boys confused for a small second but then remembering that the only guy left asleep was Gold.

When she arrived at her house her face was still hot and scarlet, leaving her housemates staring at her from the kitchen, which had a full view of the front door.

“Damn Crys, staying at the boys’ house overnight? That is really out of character for you” Blue said in a sly tone. “So which one of the boys?”.

“What do you mean by that? I just passed out for the night in their guestroom, no boys” Crystal managed to calmly lie, crossing her arms in the process.

She headed upstairs to her room and ran to her bed to lay down, face completely buried in her pillows.

She couldn’t believe that SHE had a drunken one night stand with GOLD. Was he even drunk or did he just take advantage of her?

After calming down a little, Crystal headed downstairs, as she remembered it was already lunchtime and she was starving. Her arrival at the dining table was announced by the loud sounds produced by her empty stomach.

She sat down beside Sapphire and put some food on her plate that was already placed down on the table when she got there, probably by Yellow.

“What happened yesterday at the party after I got drunk?” Crystal questioned the other three girls that sat at the table.

“Red, Gold, and Silver had a drinking contest. Gold won” Yellow explained. 

So Gold really had told her the truth about him being drunk. That makes the scenario slightly less terrifying and bad.

“That’s it?” Crystal said and Yellow nodded, taking a sip of her glass of orange juice.

“Yellow had to help Red go up to his room2 Blue snickered, making Yellow’s cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

“You’re throwin’ Yellow under the bus but it’s not like I didn’t catch you and Green Oak in the middle of a make-out sess-” Sapphire started but was interrupted by a piece of bread hitting her on the chin.

“HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!” Sapphire exclaimed while Blue laughed and Yellow giggled.

“Girls stop playing with your food! We’re adults” Crystal scolded Blue and Sapphire as the latter was preparing to launch the piece of bread back.

“Crystal?” Yellow said after the commotion was over.

“Yes?”

“Did any of the guys know you slept over at their house?” She asked genuinely curious.

“Yeah...Gold saw me leave and I explained that I crashed in their guestroom” Crystal lied and they all go back to eating their food in a comfortable silence.

For the following three weeks she managed to avoid Gold, until now. She arrived at the small campus house, which appeared to be desert.

After a long day of classes, all she wanted to do was take a nap on her bed. She opened the door to her room and there he was, sitting on the edge of her bed, clearly waiting for her to eventually enter her bedroom, which she now was guilty of doing.

She felt her blood begin to boil and go straight up to her face.

“What are you doing here and how did you get in?” She asked more quietly than she intended and he expected her to.

“Yellow let me in but she had to leave. And I’m here to talk to you about the party and say that even though I was drunk I’m genuinely sorry for you know ‘what’ we did” He managed to say quickly.

“Oh” she muttered.

This is the most honest Gold has ever been to her in the few years they have known each other for.

She ran to the young man, giving him a big hug. After about 30 seconds of hugging, they looked at each other’s eyes and leaned in. The kiss lasted until they both were out of breath.

“Crys, be my girlfriend” Gold blurted out.

Usually, she’d be quick to say no and slap him. But not now. Now she just nodded and smiled and Gold gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the front door.

“Gold, will you promise me something?” Crystal asked as she held his hand.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Promise me you won’t flirt or cheat with any other girls like you tend to do and that we keep this whole thing a secret. I don’t want Blue meddling with the start of our relationship. Just until we get more serious with each other”

“Of course, I won’t tell a soul” he mumbled in between butterfly kisses on her jaw, which made her weak to her knees.

She locked the door and they made out for approximately five lustful minutes until Gold looked at the wall clock above her desk and gasped.

“Shit I’m gonna be late. I promised my mom that I would stop by her house”

“Oh” she mumbled, disappointed that their make-out session was ending.

“Want to go out to the movies tomorrow?” he asked, to which she nodded. 

“Text me a time and I’ll meet you at the park” She said as she unlocked the door of her room to allow him to leave.  
“If whichever of the girls just arrived asks what you’re doing here, tell her that I left my bracelet on your guest room so you came over to give it back” She told him as he started to step out of her room.

They kissed and waved goodbye. Gold headed downstairs with a big smile on his face.

“Well well, may I ask what you’re doing here Mr. Gold?” Blue asked from beside the stairs, a sly grin on her face.

“Oh, it’s just that Crystal left her bracelet over at the guestroom of my house from when she stayed overnight there last party. It was only found today so I came over here to give it back” he lied. 

Blue looked disappointed for a second but the next she looked like she was suspicious of something.

“If you say so~” she laughed and went upstairs, probably to her room.

When Gold got home from his mother’s house, he sent a text to his girlfriend.

“Does 6:30 sound good to you? ♡”   
“Yes, sounds perfect. What movie are we watching? ♡”   
“Idk, we can decide when we get there”

They both texted until Crystal had to go to sleep, big smiles on their faces all the time.

The next day they had an amazing date. After the movie, Gold took Crystal to the arcade and then surprised her with dinner at a proper restaurant, to her surprise.

“I had no idea you could actually be that romantic” She tilted her head slightly so she could look at him in the eyes. He was walking her home, their hands intertwined and shoulders brushing against each other.

“Well Crys, my darling, I guess you bring out the romantic in me” he said and brought her hand up to his lips, pecking it.

“How sappy” she laughed and blushed deeply.

“So, Crys, there is gonna be another party next Friday. Want to come, get wasted and repeat what happened last party?” He winked at her, causing her to sigh and laugh.

“Gold you really are incorrigible, you know that? But… sure, without the drunk part. I want to actually remember it this time” she said as they got close to her house.

“Really?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow” she kissed him.

“Bye Crys. I’ll text you when I get home” he waved and blew her a kiss.

She quietly entered the house, careful not to wake up anyone. Suddenly the lights turned on and Crystal stopped in her tracks.

“Gold? Really?” someone asked.

Crystal dropped her keychain on the floor in shock, looking for the source of the question. There she was. Sapphire sat atop the kitchen counters, her hand above the light switch. Crystal couldn’t form any kind of excuse so she just stood there, looking right at her housemate.

“I really wasn’t expecting you to get together with him, but at the same time, I kinda was. Just wait until I tell Blue” Sapphire laughed.

“Oh no, you won’t. If you do I’ll be sure to inform Blue about you and Ruby’s rendezvous” Crystal threatened, a mischievous smile on her face.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would” Crystal smiled.

“Fine! I won’t tell Blue, but ya sure owe me one now”

“I can clean your room and take your turn on the dishes for a whole month” Crystal suggested.

“Two” Sapphire negotiated.

“Deal. Goodnight Sapph” Crystal said as she started to approach the stairs.

“‘Night Crys. Try not to have naughty dreams about wonderboy Gold” Sapph joked and Crystal chose to ignore her and just go to her room.

The next Friday, two hours before the party, Crystal arrived home and ran to her room. She kneeled on the floor beside her bed, pulling out a box from underneath it. Said box contained a set of lacey black underwear Blue had gifted her last Christma as a gag gift.

She quickly put it on so none of her housemates would catch her putting on ‘sensual’ lingerie. Over it, she put on a simple red dress with straps and a sweetheart neckline and headed to the bathroom where she found Blue doing Yellow’s hair.

“You’re going to the party? Did Blue convince you to go again?” Yellow questioned.

“She didn’t. I just felt like partying a bit, is there something wrong with that?” Crystal said while reaching for the makeup bag.

She put on some basic simple makeup, just some mascara, a bit of blush and cherry flavored lipgloss. After they all finished getting ready, they walked to the guys’ house. Crystal immediately went looking for her boyfriend.

All week leading up to the party they have been meeting up in secret and making out after every date in anticipation for their particular ‘after-party’. She ended up seating on the couch, a red cup filled with water in her hand, and spotted Gold coming in her direction, his eyes on hers and a big smile on his face, which she returned.

Before he got to her, someone filled the only vacant spot beside her, the other being taken by Yellow, who happily chatted with Red, him standing up beside the couch.

“You’re Crystal, right?” The person beside her spoke. She looked to her right and saw a young man around her age, perhaps a bit older.

“Yes, that is me. And you are?” she asked and looked at Gold to know if he knew the guy. Gold shrugged.

“I’m Beige, you probably don’t know me but we have a few classes together and I’ve admired you for a long time. You’re really beautiful and smart! I’d like to know if you’d like to go out to dinner with me” he confessed, making her smile nervously.

She looked at Gold, who frowned as he clearly heard what Beige said. Then she looked at Yellow and Red, who also heard Beige’s words, and they both encouraged her to say yes.

“Listen Beige, you seem really nice, but, I’m taken. I’m sorry” she rejected.

His expression quickly changed from hopeful to pained and angry.

“Is it him? Beige pointed to Gold. “Is that douche your dear boyfriend? Why not me? I’m a nice guy and I’d treat you better than he could ever treat you” He yelled at her, got up and left the house while glaring at both Crystal and Gold.

“Yikes” Red commented.

Every party attendee watched the scene, but quickly went back to their own worlds and conversations.

Crystal got up, held Gold’s hand, who took the hint and took her to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! As noted on the tags, Beige is just a throw away oc. Leave feedback in the comments!!


End file.
